


Play Time

by wintersxsoul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am the worst, I'm Sorry, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, i should be bathing in holy water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersxsoul/pseuds/wintersxsoul
Summary: Bucky’s greatest weaknesses are you and abandoned dogs.





	Play Time

**Author's Note:**

> You can find all my works in my tumblr: lokissoul

After the defeat of Thanos, the Avengers were a team again, everything forgotten and forgiven. Steve was able to talk some sense to Tony about Bucky, and after a few therapy sessions together, Tony was able to put his hatred aside.

Bucky and you met shortly after the signing of the Accords, you were in Steve’s side when everything went to shit, so you of course knew about the existence of James Buchanan Barnes, the only member of the Howling Commandos to give his life to the war. You remember with a smile your crush on him in your college years, since the day you had to do a research on him for a history project. Ten years after that, you were cuddled up next to James in your bed after an exhausting sex session.

He was a tender boyfriend, loving, sweet, caring, just perfect, but in bed, he was rough, feral and kinky, and that only made you fall in love harder and faster for him.

“Where are the little ones?” You asked in a low voice, trying to regain control of your body again. Bucky had only two weaknesses in this life, you and dogs. Unable to contain himself, everytime he saw an abandoned dog, he tried to rescue them and take them to the shelters so people could adopt them. But he didn’t stop there.

The first time he brought a puppy home, he looked even more innocent that said creature. He was holding a sleeping golden retriever on his arms, petting him amorously with his metal arm, eyes full of love and adoration.

 _“Can we keep Stevie, please?”_  He had asked, pouting and with his puppy eyes. He named the dog Stevie of course, and no one dared to ask him why, since it was too obvious. You sighed in defeat and nodded, making your way towards the baby, so you could hold him in your arms.

The second time, he brought a six month rottweiler, with the excuse that after his broken leg was cured, he would take him to the shelter. Duke stayed, of course, but you had to admit that it was because you had fallen in love with the little hurricane.

He brought two more dogs, a greyhound named Flora and a french bulldog called Cassy. After them, you made him promise not to bring more home, since you lived in the compound. Tony approved every dog that entered the building, he even moved you to the penthouse, so you could have more space for all six of you.

“I don’t know, maybe they are in the gardens playing with Sam or Steve.” He shrugged, rolling over so he could face you. He gave you a long, sloppy kiss, smiling into it.

“I have to go to the pet shop to buy them food and treats, Cassey ate them all again.” You rolled your eyes and nodded, asking him if he wanted you to go with him.

“Nah, you can stay and keep the bed warm for when I come back.” He winked at you and kissed your exposed shoulder. He got dressed while you spoke to him,

“James, I know you. What are you planning in that pretty little head of yours?” He looked at you, his mouth curved into a smirk and his eyes gleamed.

“You’ll see.” He said and stormed out of the room. You sighed in defeat and pressed your face to the pillows.

“This idiot is going to be the death of me.” You mumbled to yourself. It really hurt you knowing all he had to go through in his past, his Winter Soldier years. What hurt you the most is people still saw him like a threat, but you always tried harder to change that, you just wanted everyone to see him as you did, as he was. Bucky was called the Winter Soldier, but the only thing you could see inside him was a burning summer. He made flowers bloom in your chest everytime he looked at you with his lovey eye, just like spring did to the earth.

You knew that he adopted those dogs and helped everyone he could to try to redeem himself, to try to have some peace of mind.

Something startled you, waking you from your nap. Duke’s head was resting on your back, heavily asleep, Cassy laying next to him. You tried to move without waking up the babies, but it was useless. They jumped off the bed and left the room running. Bucky was back.

“Babe, come back to beeed.” You sat down and covered your body with the soft silken sheets. When he appeared at the door, his expression was dark, his blue eyes almost black with desire.

“Buck..wha-” You shut your mouth when he lifted his hand to show you a ball and a dog necklace.

“ ** _Okay. Listen to me carefully: You will not spend all of your hard earned money on dog accessories._** ” You scolded him, tired of every single toy discarded on the floor. He approached you, silently, with the same feral expression he had when in bed.

“Who said this is a dog accessory?” His voice was hoarse. You looked back at his hands, and gasped, finally realizing what he was holding. He bought a ball gag. You gulped, the familiar wetness pooling in your pussy. You pulled the sheets off of your body slowly, exposing your naked figure. Bucky licked his lips, wetting them and bit his bottom lip, throwing the ball gag to the bed and stripping down his clothes.

You crawled to the edge of the bed where he was standing, placed the gag on your mouth and patiently waited for him to make the next move.

“On your fours, now.” You nodded and did as you were told. He ran his fingers through your folds, a moan escaping your covered mouth.

Bucky shoved a metal finger in you, circling your clit with his flesh fingers, pumping in and out painfully slow. He shoved a second finger and moved faster, your walls already clenching around him as he hit the spot he knew it always drove you to the edge. The only sounds leaving your mouth were your strangled moans and your heavy panting.

“You okay, baby?” His voice was sweet, but you knew the sweet talking was going to end soon. You hummed while nodding and he too that as his cue to proceed. He raised his hand and hit your butt with his palm, making you shudder in pleasure.

Bucky lined his cock with your entrance and ran his tip through your folds, a moan escaping your throat, and he pushed in you strongly, a guttural grunt leaving his lips.

His thrusts were harsh, his metal fingers circling your clit, his flesh hand gripping your hip strongly to steady himself, probably leaving bruises.

You were gripping the sheets in your fists, tears of pleasure running down your cheeks and your mouth dripping saliva, caused by the ball gag. Bucky suddenly pulled out, making you whine. He laid down and grabbed your hips, positioning you on top of him. He took off the gag and kissed you, giving you full control. You eagerly sank down on him, making you both moan loudly. You were already so close, you could feel again your body trembling on top of him.

“Come on, doll. Come for me.” He said between moans, moving his hips at the same pace as yours. His right hand roamed through your body, landing on your clit, while he busied his mouth with your nipples. As the overwhelming orgasm hit you, Bucky flipped you so he was on top of you, thrusting harder and faster, making you scream his name between moans and curses.

His movements became sloppier and a few thrusts after, he came inside you, with a feral growl. Your eyes fluttered closed, half of Bucky’s weight on top of your body, legs intertwined. After what felt like hours, your fingers traced his muscular chest, making him shiver.

“I love you.” He said with a sleepy smile, his eyes slowly giving in.

“And I love you too, but James, I swear, stop buying dog toys.”


End file.
